Torturing Amy
by anne-cahill-39
Summary: For KatnissCahill's Time Machine contest. Amy time-travels and she is tortured! Won't reveal any more R&R please?


_**Here's my entry for KatnissCahill's Time Machine Contest. **_

_**My first contest entry! Yay! Well here it goes... WAIT! Forgot the disclaimer**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues... yet. *goes to the authors after 15 years* CAN I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HAVE THE 39 CLUES? *they give me a bad look* well it didn't hurt to try right? RIGHT?**_

_**Oh and this happens before Vespers Rising**_

* * *

"To Know your future you must first know your past..."

-George Santayana, a philosopher

_That, that was what inspired me to make this contraption. A 10-feet high machine. _

_I now have a machine capable of transporting 1 person at a time to a certain era of history._

_Now, who shall be first?_

* * *

I walked a few steps forward, kinda dizzy from my time travel. I looked at my wrist and found the bracelet/remote that Sinead gave me so I can go back whenever I want to .

I looked around me and saw that I was in Korea, the place where my memories hurt the most. The place where Cobra had betrayed me. Good thing Sinead let me try out first. I realized I was in my room at Alistair's house.

I walked out the door and I went to the kitchen to get some orange juice, like last time when I saw Ian run inside the house with ripped pants and shouting the hilarious stuff he said last time. _**  
**_

Instead of helping him, I slapped him, HARD. he winced in pain and I laughed. _**  
**_

He said " Why did you do that, love?"

I answered "because, you lying evil person, deserve it! for everything you're going to do to me! and don't call me love!"

* * *

What the bloody hell is this girl talking about? After slapping me hard that's the answer I get?

wait... rewind.

Did she say what you're GOING to do to me? She can see the future?

I mean, yes I'm planning to betray her but seriously?

Well, calm down Kabra and just ask her.

"LOVE, what are you talking about?" I asked sweetly which was hard considering the pain that was surging through my left cheek.

"Don't 'I don't know what you're talking about' to me Cobra and what did I say about calling me love?" Amy replied angrily.

I feel very offended...

Oh and what happened to the stuttering Amy I know and love?

"um g-guys wh-what's happeni- who are you?" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Amy. Wait Amy? Wasn't she right here in front of moi?

* * *

I was reading my favorite book, Nancy Drew Mystery Stories: The Hidden Staircase, in the living room when I heard a commotion by the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen and was greeted by Ian's ripped pants which showed pink dollar sign underwear... LOL xD

"um G-guys wh-what's happeni-who are you?" I said, seeing another Amy wearing a green sweater and pants and were does wedge heels?

I gaped at the scene. She looked at her wrist and ran away. I ran after her then ended up in a dead end. Where is she?

* * *

I saw my past Amy and ran down the hallway then jumped into the portal I programmed. I stumbled into the portal of time.

* * *

I felt myself on the floor. I looked up. I was in Grace's library. I saw "me" reading "The Da Vinci Code" with Saladin in "my" lap. Saladin mrpped, saying "Why are there 2 Amys?" I saw the past me look up and scream. Jumped into another portal.

* * *

Another blast into time. I saw a line of black-clad people. Wait. Am I in my parents' funeral? I HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS! I quickly shoved away people in front of me to reach my mom's and dad's coffins. I cried at the sight. When I dried my eyes. I ran to a secluded place then jumped into another wormhole.

* * *

I stumbled out and found myself on Sinead's Lab's floor. I looked up and found Sinead working on the device. Oops wrong future.

* * *

I looked up as I AGAIN stumbled out of the wormhole.I looked up in between me and a boy kissing... wait what? TOO FUTURE-Y. Programmed another wormhole and prayed that I would end up in the right time.

* * *

I closed my eyes and found myself on my room's floor. I looked on my clock. 12:30 PM. Ughh... too early.

* * *

I time traveled again and landed on top of Natalie and Dan. They stumbled on the floor with me above them in a very awkward position. They both shouted at the same time: "AMY WHERE DID YOU GO SINEAD WAS ABOUT TO SEND REINFORCEMENTS?!" I shoved my mouth into heir mouths because I was tired and NOT in the mood for shouting couples. Yes Natalie and Dan are dating. Dan actually rode on a horse to ask her out. It was sweet and hilarious. But not in the mood to tell the story but *shrug* alright!

* * *

_Natalie and I were shopping. Nat found a GORGEOUS dress that she was trying on _**(the dress link is on my profile)**_, since I was part of the plan, I shouted out to her to quickly come out._

_She quickly went out and paid for the dress and quickly ran out of the mall with me. _

_Then we saw Dan on a horse holding a small package. He went down from the horse and hugged Natalie and asked her:_

_"Will you, Natalie Kabra, be, my girlfriend?" _

_A series of "Awwww"s from the watching crowd._

_Natalie was ecstatic. "OF COURSE I WILL YOU DWEEB!" she shouted..._

* * *

Thus the love story of Natalie and Dan.

"AMY ARE YOU THERE!?" Sinead shouted.

"Yes , I am Sinead." I winced covering my ears because of the shouthing.

She busted down my door and hugged me a gazillion times while shouting: HOW COULD YOU JUST GET OFF LIKE THAT? and I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

I winced in pain. She shot me a concerned look.

"I'm ok. really just need to lie down for a bit."

She exited silently as I Fell asleep...

* * *

**YOU LIKE IT? WOHOOOOOOOOOOO Tests are over and good luck to my competitors :)**

**~Meg **


End file.
